


你让我慢慢发疯

by psychen



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychen/pseuds/psychen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky看到了一条不是发给他的短信。</p>
            </blockquote>





	你让我慢慢发疯

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You made a slow disaster out of me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904245) by [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon). 



当Bucky拿起在桌子另一头震动起来的手机时还有点儿精神恍惚。严格说来，他不可能喝醉，但他为了保持自己的理智，清醒，态度合作而服用的那些乱七八糟的药物会与酒精发生些反应，不过嘛，其实他抑制力的缺乏也并不全然是件坏事。他现在，时不时的，会被人唤作小可爱。Stark，也时不时的，会被痛揍胯下让他少说两句。

 

他对点亮在屏幕上的短信眨了眨眼。

 

发件人：队长

 

_如果我发给你一张老二（dick）的照片，你能告诉我你的真实想法吗？_

 

“有人看见我的手机了么？”Sam问。

 

不发一言地，Bucky把手机递给他。手机在他手中再次震动起来，Sam接过，朝屏幕看上一眼后狂笑起来。在Bucky看来，这可不是在看到Steve老二照片时的正确反应，就算它是，显然是，Sam的真实感受。

 

“你不应该笑话Steve的老二，”Bucky责备地开口。当然啦，Sharon必须选择在这个时候走进房间，她和Sam都凝视着Bucky。

 

“不应该，”Bucky说。悬在他舌尖上的字句燃烧着怒火，它们奇异并生机勃勃，迫不及待地想要逃出他的嘴巴。“那可是一只非常漂亮的公鸡。”他用他的右手比划着，希望借助他手掌的曲线和他大拇指的线条进一步润色他的形容。

 

 

当Bucky再次醒过来的时候，他脑袋里嗡嗡作响，不过这次的感觉并不尽然似曾相识。

 

Sharon和Sam正盯着他看。

 

“你们俩这是怎么了？”Bucky问。他坐起来，舒服地伸了个懒腰，他的左臂鸣响着也苏醒了过来。“Steve在哪？”

 

无言地，面色诡异的两人一起指向厨房。

 

“哦，太好了。他在家。”他从头到脚地放松了下来，然后起身去找Steve，满心打算着告诉他他的朋友们是一群怪胎，就算他们忠心耿耿到骨子里。

 

“你刚才是不是给我发短信了？”Bucky问，在他的口袋里摸索着，寻找他的电话。“我觉得你刚才好像给我发短信了。”

 

“没耶，”Steve说，目光一刻没离开灶台过。他的脖子后面红彤彤的，T恤内领上的商标又翻了出来，于是Bucky伸手把它塞了回去。Steve缩脖子的夸张样儿完全不该是一个像他这样的大块头应有的举动。

 

“所以我想我也许应该再也不要喝酒了。除非医生换掉我现在吃的那些药。”

 

Steve转过身。“你还好吗，Buck？”他胡乱比划了个手势，焦虑又急躁的关切溢于言表。

 

“嗯。很好。只是讨厌我总是睡着。”

 

Steve伸出胳膊搂住Bucky的肩膀，将他拉入一个力道紧到足以在身上留下瘀伤的Steve Rogers独家抱抱中。“会好起来的，”他把脸埋在Bucky的头发里低语说。Bucky毫不脸红地回搂住了对方。他的治疗师说他需要加强与他人之间的正常互动，而他一点儿都不想控制自己不要痛击Tony Stark的老二。

 

Sam和Sharon走到厨房门边盯着他们看。

 

“这么说，一切都还好咯？”Sam明快地发问。

 

“什么——”Bucky准备张口。

 

“很好，”Steve回答。“完完全全好得不能再好。”

 

Bucky并不确定Sam眼神闪烁着垂下眼睛的样子能令自己心安。

 

“所以你收到那张照片了，”Steve说，Bucky的脑海里有什么开始蠢蠢欲动，就像一段冰封的记忆急迫地等着被人打捞解冻。

 

哦。

 

哦，等等。他记起来了。

 

“你给Sam发了老二的照片，”Bucky说。他从Steve身边退开。

 

“我没有，”Steve说。他的脸又变成了亮红色。“那是——”

 

“别说了，”Bucky说。“嘿，这没什么。我是说。现在都是二十一世纪了。我——现在已经是这个时候了吗？”

 

“Bucky，”Steve喊，但Bucky已经离开了房间。

 

 

“红钩区，嗯？”Clint挨着Bucky坐下。“还有漫漫漫长的一段路要跑嗷。”

 

Bucky耸耸肩。

 

“世道跟你和Steve穿着短裤四处乱跑的时候比变了很多么？”

 

“嗯。原来这里没有宜家。”Bucky皱了皱鼻子。“我以前不怎么来码头这边。那时候的日子挺艰苦。”

 

Clint嗤之以鼻。“拜托，你可以给我买份肉丸，然后我们可以谈谈Steve是如何没有发老二照片给Sam Wilson。”

 

“他——等等。你他妈的是怎么知道的？”Bucky对消息在Steve的交际圈里传播的速度之快总是感到大为惊讶。这也一定程度上解释了存在巨大漏洞的神盾局究竟是如何存在这么久的。

 

“Natasha。Sharon告诉她你因为Steve给Sam发老二照片而闷闷不乐，他并没有。”

 

“我看到那条短信了，”Bucky说，凄凉惨淡的感觉再一次重重压在了他的肩头。

 

“你看到Steve老二的照片了？”

 

“没有，它就像是。前戏短信。紧接着就会是老二照片。”

 

“老兄，”Clint说。“ _老兄_ ，你听说过手机自动纠错功能吗？Steve出去给Sam买装修房子用的装饰板。他在遭遇那次九头蛇伏击后需要一个新的门廊，那完全令人费解的会爆炸的箭头——”

 

“装饰板（Deck），”Bucky喘息。“ _装饰板_ 。”他站起来。“我得回家了。”

 

“啊喂，说好的肉丸呢，”Clint不屈不挠地起身追了过去。

 

 

Bucky一回家便去敲Steve卧室的门。

 

“求你不要给任何人发老二的照片，”他急切地说。

 

Steve对他眨巴着眼。“你好，”他说。“好的。”

 

“这只是。我——我们这么干过，对不对？以前的时候？”

 

“我从没在战时送给你老二的照片，Buck。”Steve真是个小混蛋。他的唇角微微翘起。“你更喜欢亲自动手感受实物。”

 

“这就对了，”Bucky说，依然希望借助他手掌的曲线和他大拇指的线条进一步润色他的形容。

 

事实证明Steve眼中的他表达能力卓越超群，Steve口齿不清没了骨头一滩软泥的样子便是最好的证明。Bucky蜷着身子搂住Steve，他的手占有欲地覆在Steve的下腹，Steve要是打什么主意他便能立刻知道。

 

“我爱这个，”Bucky在Steve的耳边凶狠地低语道。“还有你。”

 

“你这个老情种，Buck，”Steve说。“睡吧。”

 

 

它是值得的。值得忍受来自Sam，Sharon，Natasha和Clint的戏弄，时不时收到的打理花园的彩信，和关于木头（wood）的双关冷笑话，因为现在，当Bucky的脑袋变得沉重，昏昏欲睡时，Steve会陪在他身边抱着他让他安心地睡去，等候他醒来。

 

（而且事实证明，撇开手机自动纠错不谈，Steve其实是个发色情短信的好手。）


End file.
